Son's Of Their Father
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inuyasha tells Sessomaru that he will give him the sword,but he as to do something for the seal to break.Inuyasha,Miroku & Sango are dead! Kagome has the sword & now travels with sesshomaru to find a way break the seal, to bad its up to Kag and not him.
1. He Is Their Fathers Son

He knew he would die soon, he felt it in his blood."When the time is right I will do as you asked Inuyasha" a old woman replied...

Inuyasha had went to his fathers old wise woman and asked for help. It was a great idea and the old woman didn't know why the great dog demon Lord Toga did not think of himself....the time would be soon.

---

Inuyasha sat holding his chest blood everywhere. He looked around, he knew it was time. He didn't anticipate Sanog's and Miroku's death. He knew his time was coming, he didn't know their time was. So Sango and Miroku are dead and Inuyasha is dying. Kagome was crying her heart out, they could not be dead and Inuyasha could not be dying, she didn't want to be left there alone. She could not get back to her own time, the well was gone.

Inuyasha knew it was time. He looked to his brother and called his name "Sesshomaru!!!!" even tho his brother just helped him defeat naraku, he was not about to protect anyone. "It is time" Inuyasha told him with a faint smile. Sesshomaru didn't know what Inuyasha was talking about. The old woman knew it was time and started chanting from were she was, she didn't want to get to close to sesshomaru. "Time for what little brother"

"You are the last of our blood line, you will soon want sons"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't think that was relevant at the moment "I will give you my sword Sesshomaru"

Kagome and Sesshomarus eyes widen "What why?" Kagome screamed.

"Sesshomaru there is something you will have to do for the seal on it to break but I wont tell you, you will have to find out brother" He said with a smirk, then fell over, death had claimed his body as well. Kagome ran up to him screaming his name, tears falling from her eyes. She was covered in blood from her own cuts and crying. Sesshomaru didn't know why he stayed after they died, he didn't know why he stayed and watched her lay her friends and her first love to rest. He didn't why he watched her pray for them...it was morbid, sick. But then again he did...his brother was dead, Honor, though he hated his brother, he was, well his brother and as his brother their fathers blood ran in his veins. He stayed to make sure he was laid to rest, his fathers blood would not be tainted, it was all about honor. Kagome took Inuyasha's sword and started to walk away But Sesshomaru blocked her path.

"Were are you going miko?"

"Away"

Sesshomaru looked down at the sword "You cant touch it till the seal is broken so I thought id keep it till then"

"You will come with me, I want to insure nothing happens to that sword"

"No I wont, the sword will be fine"

But before either of them could say anything Rin came running up "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru I could not wait I had to see if you were ok" The little girls eyes then met Kagome.

"Oh miss Kagome!!!!! your hurt!!!" The little girl said running up to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru can she please come with us till she gets better"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, who rolled her eyes and agreed to go, for the little girl sake. She really had no place to go and he did just help to defeat Naraku. The jewel was still missing pieces, Kouga. She decided that once she healed she would fine him and ask for his Shards.

It was a silent trip, Kagome kept the sword clutched in her had and up to her chest.

_why would inuyasha give sesshomaru his sword?_

She thought about that the whole trip. Why? Was that A good Idea? Who, who would protect her now?

Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing _why would Inuyasha leave me the sword? _Surly he was not using honor and passing it along to his brother like one would do. No Inuyasha had no honor, well to Sesshomaru anyway. _why would he speak of this sesshomaru's need of pups?_That was off, why did his brother even care? He himself was along way from bringing forth pups. He would be wise in choosing a mate which to pup. Tho demon woman were few and far between, he might have to mate sooner than he thought. Yes he would mate first, like hell he would have bastard pups. He thought long and hard about his brothers death. _it would seem the half breed knew his time was coming_

His brother died protecting a human girl, the same human girl that now walked behind him, clutching a sword that he thought belonged to him. His brother died protecting the miko._ironc_

_Father...you youngest as met the same fate as you...is that what you wished for..._

No like hell he would follow the same road as his father and brother, like hell. In fact hell would freeze over before that happened. No. He stopped walking and looked at the sky.

Yes Inuyasha met the same fate as his father, and like his father he would do it over again, they had no regrets, hey both welcomed death. Sesshomaru knew that. They both died for a human woman, they both died for love.

_Yes Inuyasha...you are our fathers son....but I will not be as weak as you._


	2. He Is The Last Of His Fathers Sons

Once they returned to the castle Sesshomaru left Rin to lead Kagome to her room.

"Come this was miss Kagome" Rin said softly, she knew Kagome was sad. Kagome still clutched the sword while following Rin, who was holding Inuyashas fire rat top. Rin gave Kagome a room in between hers and Sesshomarus.

"Would you like me to have this washed" There was blood on it. "Oh no!" Kagome said reaching out for it. Rin handed it over " If you want to take a bath its there" Rin said pointing to the door. Kagome nodded and Rin left her alone in her room. Kagome slid down the floor, sword and fire rat in her hand and nothing else. Her friends, gone, Inuyasha, gone. Now what. Should she just let Sesshomaru have the sword? Well if she did that then she would have no reason to stay and she didn't have anywhere else to go. So kagome just sat on the floor with the sword and the fire rat and cried.

----

Sesshomaru was reading a book and throwing it, reading another and throwing it. He hated to read, it was easier to go find someone who knew and then demand them to tell him. How to get the seal off. Then it hit him., Totosai, he built the sword, yes he would pay a nice little visit to Totosai. But that would mean the girl would have to go and right now it did't seem she would be going anywhere, damn her and her human emotions. But as he sat thinking, it hit him, he was the last male, last of his kind, the last of his fathers blood. Last, after him there would be no more and if that happened there was no telling how long or short it would be before they were forgotten. The thought of humans not know who his family was and the thought of humans taking over his land made him sick. He was the last.

_father...curse you...you have brought this upon us...our blood line._

Sesshomaru's jaw set tight. The word 'Last' kept playing along in his mind. He needed that sword.

He needed the sword and a mate. He needed that sword, a mate and pups, lots of pups. Then something else entered his head, what Inuyasha had said.

_"You are the last of our blood line, you will soon want sons"_

Why did he say that! Who was he to tell Sesshomaru that! What did his brother know, what did he do? Kami the last of his kind.

_father.....look what you have done...all because you loved a mere mortal woman_

If his father had not mated with Inuyasha mother he might have had more pups with his mother, then he would have full blood brothers. Even tho Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha and even though right now having brothers sounded good, he liked being the only real son, the eldest. He did not have to fight anyone for the right to be Lord. Yes blood brothers would have been bothersome. Yes for he was the only one.

_I am Sesshomaru...the last...the only......I am my fathers son_

_---_

Kagome spent most of the night on the floor, the moon light coming in from the balcony doors, hitting the carpet and running to her crying figure. She didn't want a bath, she wanted to sleep. She thought if she slept then she would not feel the pain. Kagome removed her clothes and slid Inuyashas fire top on, it smelt of him, she didn't care that it had blood on it, it was his. She placed the sword next to her in bed and laid down. Only she could not sleep, she just ran her fingers down the blade of the small sword. What would Sesshomaru have to do to get the sword. The sword and Inuyasha were her protection, Inuyasha was gone, now all she had was the rusty sword, but soon she fear she would not have that and she knew Sesshomaru would not be her protecter. But wait, even if he could touch it who's to say it would work for him? Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru was so different from his father and brother.

Then it hit her, Sesshomaru was the only one left, his father, his brother, both gone. Kagome let a tear run down her face slowly, her eyes were so hot from crying. He was the last one, after there would be no more and the memory of Inuyasha and his father and his brother would fade.

_Oh Inuyasha...why did you have to leave...leave me here with your fathers last son...why_


	3. His Fool Of A Brother, Not So Foolish

Sesshomaru found her outside looking out past the cliff, his brothers, no his fathers sword at her side. The wind was blowing in her hair and the morning sun was rising and everyone could smell the sweet morning dew. Kagome felt weird, off, not herself. She turned to meet his eyes as he stood there watching her. He came to stand by her side and looked out to the rising run.

"We shall go to Totosai"

Kagome looked at him "Its a waste you know" She told him "He is not going to lift it for you" She told him but somehow though, she knew that he already knew this. Sesshomaru turn away but looked down at her "We shall see miko" Then he walked away. "We leave in a hour" He told her going back into his castle. Kagome just wanted to go home, to her all this was done with, over with, but she could not go home. She would die here, without her friends, without her family, without anything. She would die 500 years before her time, she would die before she was even born, odd way to think of it. Kagome sighed and then followed Sesshomaru back inside.

------

He could feel her sadness and her fear? One thing he never smelt on her was true fear, but now he could and believe it or not it made him uneasy. He led the way and she followed neither having much to say. Sesshomaru stopped and put his hand out, Kagome was not looking ahead and ran into his arm, she stopped ane looked up but saw nothing. "What-

"Silence" He told her. He looked around "Show yourself if you wish to live" He spoke to no one. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pick up on something, but nothing. Soon a woman, no a demon came out. She had a child like smile on her face as if she were up to something. Kagome put her hand on the sword and kept her eye on the woman. The woman started to giggle "State you purpose here" Sesshomaru told the demon. She walked around him and Kagome "Such a pretty little human" She said smiling at Kagome. Sesshomaru cut his eyes down at Kagome "Oh and what a mighty sword she holds" The woman said.

Sesshomaru's hand left Kagome and went to his sword. "Silly Lord I do not want your fathers sword" She spoke now looking at him. "Speak woman" He warned her. "I am the daughter of the woman who put the seal on the sword that you wish to break" She told Sesshomaru. Kagome took in some air. The woman's smile grew "I know how to remove it" She said with a sly smile. Sesshomaru eyed the woman. She started to laugh again "You want sons do you not Lord Sesshomaru" There it was, him and his sons, what did all of this have to do with his fathers sword "It is no concern of yours" He told the woman. "No, but it could be" She told him coming closer. She was standing next to him, her mouth near his ear "Do you have someone to protect" She whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, his fathers words playing in his head. Kagome stepped back and pulled the sword out, she didn't like this, she had no idea what the woman just said but by the look on Sesshomaru's face,it was something. The demon woman stepped back and looked at him.

"What is your wish my Lord"

"foolish, bringing forth sons will lift the seal" It was a statement.

The woman giggled. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome then back at the woman "My bother was a fool, but not that foolish" Sesshomaru told her. He pointed the sword at her "I would never bring forth sons by the likes of you so be gone or I shall kill you" The woman's smile faded, she then looked at Kagome. "Such a pretty human" She said once more before turning around to leave "You shall never hold your fathers sword, it is now left in the hands of a human mortal girl" With that the woman vanished.


	4. Seal Unlifted

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, it was as if she will still on guard, not she would have been able to do anything against the demon woman. Kagome finally realised Sesshomaru was looking at her and met his eyes. Slowly she put Inuyasha sword down, she had raised it as if she could use it, Sesshomaru thought her foolish.

"She was a demon"

"Are you blind miko or are you less trained as I thought?"

"Hu?" She looked confused,

"She was but a mere half breed"

Kagome blinked, she had not felt that, all the sudden sadness filled her and Sesshomaru found that he wanted to growl and her show of emotion.

"Why is it that you care miko?"

"Its just that she said her mother placed the seal on the sword"

The miko was going somewhere with this, could it be that she had somehow thought ahead of himself?

"What of it miko, I grow tired of waiting"

"Well I was told that the woman used to work for your father, she was a human wise woman"

Sesshomaru now thought back, and indeed the miko was right, his father did have a wise woman and indeed she was a human. To Sesshomaru the two did not go together, a wise woman and human. "What of it miko?"

She had though the woman was full demon, so now, she didn't know what to say, she sighed instead.

"You sences are lacking woman" Sesshomaru turned from her and began his walk to the old man he seeked. Kagome became mad at his insult, but for some reason kept it to herself. Sesshomaru waited for her to speak out as she so often did, but alas she didn't. He felt her angry rise and then fall quick, her fire was not as well lit, and he knew why.

-----

It took them walking all day before reaching the mountains at night fall. Kagome was tired but she kept on, she was used to this with traveling with his brother, of course if she wanted a break with travling with Inuyasha she would say so and get one, she didn't even bother with Sesshomaru.

"We have arrived miko"

"Yeah, I can see that" She said sarcastic, it would seem her fire was not all the way out. Sesshomaru kept his snort in and began the walk up the mountain. The air was thick and heavy, it was hard for her to breath as she walked and carried Inuyasha sword. Sesshomaru would offer her no help, but he kept his eye on her, just to be sure she did not pass out. After what seemed like forever in a day they made it to the top, Kagome was glad, she could breath easy again.

Sesshomaru made his way to the mouth of the cave "Come old man, save I come in after you"

"Go away no ones home" Came a reply. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbed a rock and threw it in. "OUCH!"

The old man came wobbling out "I'm a old man you know, you should respect you elders" He pointed a finger at Kagome.

"Your way past elder old man" She said under her breath, Sesshomaru wanted so bad to smirk, but he kept his mask up.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes Totosia" (sp)

He looked at her for a moment and then looked at Sesshomaru then back at her. Totosia scooted close to Kagome and placed his hand near his mouth as to shield his words, to bad the demon Lord would still hear.

"Tell me miko, you have not taken a liking to the dog over there, have you?" He asked with a sly grin and a elbow to her ribs. Kagome gave the man a flat look, but her cheek were a bit blush. Kagome held out the sword "No old man" He reminded her of her grandfather. He looked at her for a moment and then looked at Sesshomaru then back at her. Totosia scooted close to Kagome and placed his hand near his mouth as to shield his words, to bad the demon Lord would still hear.

"Tell me miko, you have not taken a liking to the dog over there, have you?" He asked with a sly grin and a elbow to her ribs. Kagome gave the man a flat look, but her cheek were a bit blush. Kagome held out the sword "No old man" He reminded her of her grandfather. Sesshomaru heard the old mans words, he found himself wanting to growl, this was no game.

"You life the seal or forfit you life" He stated cold looking at the old man standing next to the miko, and speaking of the miko he did take note of her blushed cheeks.

"Your not killing anyone Sesshomaru" Kagome said to him,

"Will it be you who will stop me Miko?"

"Yes" She stated flat

"Now now love birds" Totosia stated, which quickly caused Kagome to crash the sword she carried down on his old head "Stop that!" She demanded, her cheeks once again flushed. The sence was much like that of Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru took note. Totosia rubbed his head "Girl!"

"Old man"

"You know you really should keep your human in check"

"Hey, your supposed to be on my side, don't encourage him!" Kagome yelled

Sesshomaru was growing tired of it all and soon both Kagome and Totosia were staring at the tip of one of his swords "Lift it" He stated. Totosia turned away from the sword and faced Kagome, his eyes closed "I cant" He simply stated. Sesshomaru growled, but he was Ignored "Tell me Kagome, how is it you have the sword, where is Inuyasha?" Totosia then asked looked over the sword. The mood changed, Sesshomaru cursed in his head, wishing that the old man had not asked that question, because now he would have to endure the flood of emotions that miko would not come to have.

Totosia looked at the sword, Kagome had not yet found her words, she would not have to, the sword would speak. "He is dead" Totosia stated. Kagome looked the old man, it all hitting her over again "The sword cries" Totosia stated, he could hear the sword, after all he had forged it.

"Though it is waiting for its new owner, it says it now has a new prupose" Totosia turned to the demon Lord, who had put away his sword.

"It is I who shall now carry the sword, its rightful owner" Sesshomaru stated

"Hmmm, I think it is the miko who carrys the sword now, she is its owner for now"

Sesshomaru growled "It has been in the wrong hands for to long, I will not allow it any longer"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, tears were now coming from her eyes, when had she started crying?

Totosia started walking back to his cave "It does not matter if you allow it, it is as it is, the sword will not let you hold it in till you break its seal, in till then Kagome is its owner" Totosia quickly hid from the demon Lord who was growing mad. Seshomaru started to growl.

"It does not matter Sesshomaru, I told you he would not lift it"

Her crying had slowed "He didn't put the seal on, why would he be able to take it off"

She was right, damn her.


	5. Calm Of The Storm

"I don't understand why you need or want this sword, you don't need it"

He kept walking,

"Everyone is afraid of you"

"Fear does not stop one from fighting"

"No one can beat you"

He stopped and looked at her "Yet I can not kill you"

She stood frozen as he walked on "So this is about not being able to play God!" She yelled and she ran to catch up "You want this sword to kill who you want"

"It is not so I can kill who I want, it is knowing I can if I need"

"You would have killed me three times over already Sesshomaru" She gave him a flat look.

"Your father had all three swords, but they were his for a reason, he didn't give it to you for a reason, you dislike your father I do not understand why you wish to be like him"

He had nothing to say to her, so she kept on "Sesshomaru, this sword was meant to protect" She stopped walking, he did not. Protect, she understood, it hit her just with those word "Protect" She said again. The sword had protected her many time and only worked for Inuyasha once he swore to protect her.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled "Stop!"

He kept walking "This sword was made to protect Inuyasha's human mother!"

He finally stopped walking and turned to look at her "They are all dead miko"

"I said it was made to protect her, and it did! She lived"

"And he died!" He roared at her,

"He chose to died!" She yelled back, in a flash he was in front of her "Woman watch your mouth"

"I'm right! He chose to die, to save her! He loved her"

"So you say he chose her over me"

"No, Sesshomaru, you have always been strong, and you where always supposed to take over, which is why he gave you the sword he gave you" She looked at the sword at his side "Sesshomaru, did your father say anything to you before his death"

Where was she going with this, thunder rolled, rain was soon to come "He only asked a question"

"What question"

Maybe she was on to something "He asked if I had something to protect"

Kagome sucked in hair as the rain started to slightly fall, her eyes met his and hope swelled in her heart "Sesshomaru, your father didn't give this sword to your brother, he left it, he left it to who ever needed it, at the time when we found it, neither of you needed it, but I did, I needed it to save my life from you, and Inuyasha needed it to protect me from you, don't you understand"

No, he didn't

"Protect me"

He looked at her odd "Why"

"Why not?"

"I have no need for you"

"Yes you do, only I can touch it, protect me"

"I have no need to protect anyone"

Her hope faded and she sighed "Then you will never touch this sword, do you not understand, find something, anything to protect-

Wait, there was a flaw, not just anything, no, this sword would only protect one thing. Kagome gasped.

"What" He asked as they both got soaked,

"Oh, no" She whispered, and looked at him "Sesshomaru, this sword was built to protect his human lover"

"I am aware"

"And it protected me"

"I am aware"

"ARE YOU!" She screamed, "ARE YOU AWARE, I DON'T THINK YOU ARE, I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

She stuck the sword in the now wet ground "Protect me!" She yelled,

He looked at the sword then her,

"Say you will protect me" She stated with a whisper,

"You wish for me to protect you"

"Yes, I want, I want you to protect me"

Her telling him that she wanted, made him prideful for some reason, the way she said it, it was almost erotic. Lighting hit and her anger showed. "I want you Sesshomaru!" She said again, as if she could see him falter with thought.

So this was her fate hu, it was all VERY CLEAR to her, but not to him.

"You do not know what you say miko"

"Yes I do, it's why I am here, I pulled out the sword, It protected me, it was meant for you, do you not see?"

The rain was heavy now and she walked up to him and looked up as he towered over her "Protect me"

Her hair was stuck to her head, the sword was stuck in the ground at her side "You want the damn sword and I don't want to die alone"

He looked at the sword as the thunder rolled very loud, then he looked back at her "Your father wanted you to learn on your own, he wanted you to be like him, he had a lesson to teach you, but, he didn't have enough time"

"I do not wish to make the mistake he did"

"What mistake Sesshomaru! He died the most powerful demon in the world, he saved his land, had two great sons, protected what he loved the most, what mistake!"

"They are dead!"

"You and I are not!" She yelled back,

"She died"

"Because he was already mated, he could not mark her!"

Flashed backs played in his mind, all leading him to the here and now "That was his mistake" He whispered,

"What?" She didn't hear, he grabbed her shoulders "You will be locked to me forever"

She was confused by his change "What"

"If I take you, it will be for forever"

They stood silent "Do you understand now" She asked,

He didn't answer, but she knew. She closed her eyes and smiled "Your father must have known"

His grip went loose,

"Sesshomaru"

"Hai miko"

She opened her eyes "Protect me, please"

In the middle of the storm was the calm of the storm, as a demons fangs bit into the neck of a human holy girl.


End file.
